<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by shujeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213725">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujeong/pseuds/shujeong'>shujeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Falling In Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Student Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Student Yoon Jeonghan, my god joshua is so pretty, tbh idk where i'm going with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujeong/pseuds/shujeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan met his love while he himself was only in a towel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan was a little lonely.</p><p>His sister was too young for conversation, and his parents were busy with the former. Up to his last year in high school, he often kept to himself. No matter how many of his peers and even teachers had come to admire him, he only ever bothered to talk to his group of very few close friends. But something no one can doubt is that he’s a dedicated student.</p><p>Being a “perfect student” or “perfect” in general was something constant with him besides the lack of social relationships. “Girls (and boys and nonbinary pals) wanted to date him, boys (and girls and nonbinary pals) wanted to be him,” sort of thing.</p><p>The university he got into was quite far from home. Not really having a choice, Jeonghan’s parents allowed him to live in a dormitory. It’s not much of a change, considering how he was always cooped up in his room. His parents didn’t spend a lot of time with him, and he was studious, but he knows they love him, and he loves them too.</p><p>Jeonghan was attractive in more ways than one even though he may not have a lot of friends. He could engage in day-to-day conversations, but no one ever <em> clicked </em> with him. Don’t get him wrong, though, he’s had his fair share of crushes throughout his life. Some were even mutual, but none were <em> intriguing </em>. And while he has a group, he doesn’t have that best friend within his circle.</p><p>“<em>My roommate is someone named Vernon. </em> ” Jeonghan says into his phone, informing his mother on the other end, “<em>They should be here tomorrow… yeah… okay, bye.</em>” Hanging up, he tosses the device beside him on the couch. He leans back and stares at the ceiling. “It’s been such a long day.” And it has; he did nothing but move into his dorm unit and fix all his belongings, setting most of it into place. </p><p>The first thing he saw as he got into the unit was the bedroom door right across him, which was in the middle of the living room and the kitchen-slash-dining room. The living room was adjacent to the bedroom. It consisted of the soft couch he was currently sitting on, a matching table in front of it, a television set, and an electric fan. As for the kitchen-slash-dining room, there was, of course, a small kitchen and a square table accompanied by two opposite chairs. Moving on, the bedroom had two beds. Neither were too big nor too small, just right. There was a wide side table in between. It was wide enough that around four backpacks could sit on it. Opposite the side table was the door to the bathroom (Jeonghan was very thankful for this. He liked bathrooms in bedrooms.). On the right side of the room were two closets. In contrast, a rectangular window was on the left, covered with a curtain, and an air conditioner beside it. Shades of white and brown were the most evident in the whole dorm unit. Truthfully, Jeonghan found everything aesthetically pleasing. He’s practical, but beauty is also important to him.</p><p>Jeonghan gets up from the couch and sighs. Deciding to finish up tomorrow, he takes a quick shower and goes to bed. He chose the one on the left, stuck to the wall with the window and fairly far from the closets.</p><p>The following morning, he did his usual routine: wake up, do his business, wash his face, make breakfast (which was just instant noodles really), and lastly, his favorite, eat. Sleeping and eating were always the top two on his list.</p><p>After washing the dishes, he willed himself to complete his task of moving in. It was late afternoon when he put his last item down. He took a look around and nodded, content with the arrangement. “Time for a bath.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan lets out a satisfied exhale as he wraps a towel around himself and gets out of the bathroom. The water was the perfect temperature, and droplets of it were still dripping down his torso. He turns to his right and approaches the open bedroom door mostly staring at the floor as he rubs his nape. Once he’s there, he leans against the doorframe and picks up his phone from the arm of the couch.</p><p>He hears someone clear their throat and nearly drops his phone. Looking up immediately, he realizes that before him was an unbelievably beautiful young man, probably around his age. Jeonghan’s really gay right now because <em> Jesus</em>, this guy is <em> sexy</em>. The lovely, unknown person has reddish blond hair, chocolate-colored eyes, a really cute button nose, and luscious pink lips.</p><p>Lips that Jeonghan would love to have a taste of just about now.</p><p>He swallows discreetly and, “Hello,” was the only thing that came out of his mouth.</p><p>“Hi, um… you’re, uh...” Unidentified adorable red-faced boy doesn’t continue, just takes a few glances between Jeonghan’s face and his exposed body. Jeonghan blinks at him and runs a hand through his hair. Is this his roommate? “Right, yes, I’m sorry, but what’s your name?” He asks in the calmest way possible.</p><p>The other now seems to completely ignore Jeonghan’s nudeness, and extends a graceful hand. “Hong Joshua.” </p><p>Jeonghan takes it in his own, suddenly feeling <em> something </em> course through him. He also notices how soft-spoken Joshua is. “But you must be in the wrong unit.” Joshua shakes his head slightly, “I know you were supposed to have that Vernon guy as your roommate, but there was a mix-up...” With raised eyebrows, Jeonghan inquires without malice, “Is this for real?” Joshua tilts his head in sincere confusion, “Why does it seem so <em> un</em>real to you?”</p><p><em> Because </em> you <em>are? </em></p><p>“They could have at least informed me…” Jeonghan sighs. Joshua clasps his hands behind his back and appears to look guilty despite not doing anything wrong. “You could check with the people downstairs if you want, but the paper I have says I’m in room 522 with someone named Yoon Jeonghan. That’s you, right...?”</p><p>Jeonghan could only nod silently. “Welcome, then. I’ve checked our unit and everything’s good, so you just have to settle down...” Jeonghan makes a vague gesture. “Yeah, thank you so much.” Joshua offers a sweet smile and Jeonghan is just so captivated by it. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just fix my things.” He gives another smile before turning around to unzip his luggage.</p><p>Jeonghan turns around too, making sure he has his phone with him when he comes back into the bedroom. He shuts the door and leans against it, whispering to no one in particular. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan is surprised at himself at the very least. <em> No one </em> has ever caught his full attention this quickly, or at all even. But he wants the boy making a snack for them in the kitchen to find him interesting too. He stands and walks over to him. It was already night time and Joshua was actually able to get his things in order within an hour. He didn’t bring much with him, Jeonghan had observed.</p><p>“You’re not the materialistic kind of person, are you?” Jeonghan decides to say, taking his place beside Joshua at the counter. Immediately, Joshua raises his head to look at him with wide eyes, then relaxes once he realizes it was just his roommate. “You scared me,” he gives a quiet laugh, to which Jeonghan mutters a, “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, and no, I’m not.” Joshua answers, “I enjoy spending time with people more. I mean, it’s nice to receive a gift from them once in a while, especially if you won’t see each other for some time. But I think quality time is my first love language.” he explains as he places sliced strawberries in a bowl. Jeonghan nods along, “Quality time seems nice although I’ve never really done that kind of thing,” he pauses as he notices a minute change in the posture of the other. “I didn’t spend a lot of time with my family. I’m always studying. But when I do, I hug them.” Recalling his childhood days were mostly bittersweet.</p><p>Joshua adds cream on two small platters, “That’s alright. Everyone’s way of showing love is different,” He looks at Jeonghan again as he licks a drop of cream off his finger, “Yours seems to be physical contact.” Jeonghan becomes distracted by the movement, but recovers in record time. <em> Good lord, Joshua’s so dangerously cute. </em> “Probably just with people I’m really comfortable with,” he shrugs then suddenly gives a teasing smile, “But I bully my friends a lot.” Joshua covers his mouth as he chuckles, “Insults as a way of affection, valid. But do you hug them?” Jeonghan hums, “Sometimes. Just barely, I guess. I usually give a pat on the back or a high-five, ruffle their hair maybe. What about you, still quality time?”</p><p>Joshua nods as he places his little preparation on the table. “Yeah. I do those things sometimes too though, the pats on the back and stuff.” They both take their seats across each other. Jeonghan then notices he doesn’t know much of Joshua’s background. “Where are you from?” Joshua takes a strawberry and dips it in his share of the cream, “Los Angeles, California.” Raising a brow, Jeonghan mirrors Joshua’s actions and asks, “You can speak English?”</p><p>“Yes, I can.” Joshua replies in the aforementioned language, then reverts back into Korean, “I can speak fluently.” Jeonghan looks at him in awe. “That’s so cool. I’m horrible at English, meanwhile you seem pretty good in Korean.” After eating another strawberry, Joshua utters, “I can teach you if you like. And my parents are Korean. I grew up in LA but my family alternates between Korean and English.” Jeonghan then becomes aware that he doesn’t feel awkward around his roommate, and genuinely enjoys his company. Everything is just… natural, smooth-flowing.</p><p>Making a noise of understanding, Jeonghan leans back in his chair as he pops more strawberries in his mouth, “I don’t mind if you teach me. Just do so whenever you feel like it.” </p><p>“Sure.” He spots a bit of white on Joshua’s bottom lip and doesn’t think before reaching over and wiping it off with his thumb. Feeling eyes on him, Jeonghan looks up and stares back. Joshua was watching him so innocently, and Jeonghan himself felt like a rope that was just about to snap. <em> If he did, then what would he have done? </em></p><p>They kept gazing at each other until Joshua’s lips parted slightly to whisper, “Jeonghan...” Said boy retracted his hand and continued to eat like nothing happened, except his cheeks were pink. Joshua had a blush dusting his own as well, more evident than Jeonghan’s.</p><p>Neither spoke another word until such time they were about to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Jeonghan.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Joshua.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i really don't know what i'm doing. it just suddenly became a roommates au</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>